zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bane97
Hallo! Habe vielen Dank für Deine Nachricht und dass dich meine Meinung interessiert. Wenn DU magst,kannst Du die Infoboxen ruhig verschieben,ich denke,Deine Idee ist wirklich gut! :Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Dann verschiebe ich sie jetzt. --Berni 21:09, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Infoboxen Moin Bernie, ich bin Stryco-Link (Admin). Hab keine Angst, ich mach nicht ein auf Groß. Ich möchte dich was fragen. Was war bei den Infoboxen falsch ? Ich habe die Codes aus dem englischen Zeldapedia kopiert, weil da brauchte ich sie nicht selber nicht lange einzutippen. Die Infoboxen sind noch besser als die alten. Außerdem sollten wir gemeinsam was entscheiden:).Ich danke dir echt, dass du hier angemeldest bist. Es kommen immer mehr Benutzer. Denn früher kam selten jemand. --STR 01:38, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Stryco-Link. Bei Infoboxen wird im Normalfall (auch hier) das Element class="infobox" verwendet, welches unter Anderem bewirkt, dass die Infoboxen rechts stehen. Allerdings wurde das irgendwann mal (warum auch immer) geändert, dass sie nur noch bei Wikias neuem Look rechts und bei Monobook leider links standen. Daher habe ich einfach überall ein float:right eingesetzt, damit es überall gut aussieht. Dass ich damals nicht nachgefragt habe, hängt damit zusammen, dass du inaktiv warst und ich mir keine Antwort erhofft hatte. --BerniN 12:35, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Jo, danke schön. Noch vor dem neuen und während den Look von Wikia, war da alles in Ordnung. Ich möchte dir noch was sagen: ich, Ashka Harley und Anne Behnert sind die einzigen Admins. Die zwei sind inaktiv, die Anne Behnert aus zeitlichen Gründen (ihr Konto wurde von Wikia stillgelegt). Und ich bin leider der einzige User in diesem Wiki. Mir gebührt eigentlich Bürokratrecht. Das Anrecht habe ich warscheinlich schon verloren. Könntest bitte dafür sorgen, dass auf unseren Spotlight (Zeldapedia) steht, dass wir mehr Unterstützung brauchen. Schau mal: Kürzlich gestartete Wiki haben schon über 2000 Artikeln und schau mal hier: Zeldapedia gibt es schon seit 2006 und hat 400 Artikeln. Das Englische hingegen hat 4000 Artikeln. Was schlägst du vor, was wir tun können, damit dieses Wikia viele Leser anlockt. Ich weiß, dass viele Vandalierer Unsinn gebaut, aber auf diese Seiten kann ich nicht zurück. Mir fällt nur Spotlight ein. Ich kann MtaÄ nicht anschreiben, weil ich weiß, dass er sowieso zuviel um die Ohren hat. Tust du mir den Gefallen bitte ? Ich kann die Wikiamitglieder nicht mal anschreiben, weil ich mich in deren Bereichen nicht auskenne. ::Gruß, --STR 20:11, 28.11.12 :::Keine Ursache. Mit Spotlights kenne ich mich leider nicht so gut aus, da ich selbst nur in einem kleinen Wiki (knapp 200 Artikel) Administrator bin. Das einzige Problem, dass ich aktuell sehe, ist, dass die Zeldapedia auch einen großen Konkurrenten mit 2.522 Einträgen hat. Du kannst aber trotzdem mal eines beantragen (unten bei "Other"). Zur Zeit kann ich übrigens nicht so viel in Wikia aktiv sein, da ich gerade förmlich mit Schulaufgaben vollgeballert werde, wodurch Ich nicht mal dazu komme, mein Lieblingsspiel, Ocarina of Time 3D durchzuzocken. Ich werde aber trotzdem versuchen, hin und wieder vorbeizusehen. Bürokratenrechte besitzt du übrigens bereits. --BerniN 21:01, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Mir macht es nichts aus, dass du keine Zeit hast. Ich bin in der Abschlussklasse und muss einen Notendurchschnitt (gesamt) von unter 3,0 erreichen. Im Englischen gibt es auch zwei Zeldapedias. Unser Partnerwiki hat 44?? Artikeln, das andere hat 2000 Artikeln. Zeldapendium hat auch ein Partnerwiki: die englische Seite, die erwähnt habe. Unser Partnerwiki (da musst du reinschauen, ich denke du wirst ein wenig lachen) ist perfekt ausgestattet: Sie sind alle miteinander gut befreundet und sie lassen alle ihre Fantasien in ihre Seiten veröffentlichen. Generell wünsche ich mir das sehr. Wenn du Ocarina of Time 3D spielst, ich gebe dir einen sehr guten Tipp: Die Zombies sind am leichtesten zu besiegen, wenn du die Hymne der Sonne spielt. Sie werden eingefroren und du kannst sie schnell erledigen ;). Achja, möchtest du das Majora's Mask oder A Link to the Past auf die 3DS erscheint. Es muss unbedingt A Link to the Past darauf erscheinen, weil das Spiel vom Handlung her perfekter als Majora's Mask ist. Ich möchte mal in diesem Spiel in 3D mit dieser spielen. --STR 22:56, 28.11.12 Ein "altes" Wiki noch existent? :Hallo Ludwig. Ich spreche zwar nicht mal ansatzweise Norwegische, aber dass die, die oder noch andere derart gigantische und sehr aufwendig gestaltete Seiten viel Inhalt besitzen, bezweifle ich stark. Genauso stark bezweifle ich, dass irgendjemand über die Hauptseite auf dieses Wiki hingeleitet werden will. Ähnlich geht es übrigens dem Japanischen Äquivalent. Möglicherweise wird dort sogar massenhaft Vandalismus betrieben, aber da ich in Kunst schlecht war, kann ich weder die Schriftzeichen entziffern, noch beurteilen, ob es sich z. B. hierbei um Vandalismus oder Überarbeitung handelt. Ich würde beide Links löschen. --BerniN 16:52, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) : ::Oh, du bist Stryco-Link? Stimmt, aber von selbst wäre ich da ernsthaft nie darauf gekommen. --BerniN 19:40, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gradient Du bist wohl anscheinend in Wikis unterwegs, was? Habe dich erst heute in Spezial:Letzte Änderung entdeckt. Danke, dass du die Vorlage:Gradient bearbeitet hast. Du, könntest du bitte alle Infoboxen, außer Infobox Person, mit dieser Vorlage anpassen? Wie du Gradient daran anpasst, ist mir wurscht. Kennst du dich damit aus? Ich versuche den Umgang mit den Gradient-Codes zu lernen. Ludgerus XXIV, 17:49, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich bin auch einer, der Monobook bevorzugt. :Jaja, ich treibe mich viel herum... mal hier, mal dort... Ich würde mich gerne darum kümmern - ich freue mich, wenn ich helfen kann. Heute komme ich nicht mehr dazu, aber morgen kann ich mir das vielleicht mal ansehen. Ich melde mich wieder bei dir, wenn ich zu was gekommen bin. --BerniN 20:20, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Commons und Wikia.css Hallo Bane, habs gestern erledigt. Allerdings wurde Monobook dadurch zerschossen. Da ich mich mit diese Angaben nicht so gut auskenne, bitte ich dich MediaWiki:Common.css, MediaWiki:Monobook.css und MediaWiki:Wikia.css nach Fehler abzuchecken. Ich habe das einfach rüberkopiert, ohne auf jegliche Dinge zu achten. Könntest du die Fehler lokalisieren und mir "bessere" Codes anzeigen und die Stellen die auszubessern sind? Ludgerus XXIV, 16:31, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo. Mir ist das heute auch schon aufgefallen. Eigentlich kann es gar nicht damit zusammenhängen, weil gestern am späten Abend noch alles funktioniert hat. Es dauert zwar immer ein bisschen, bis die Änderungen der .css-Seiten wirken, aber gestern nach der Änderung hat meine Infobox noch funktioniert, was der Beweis dafür ist, dass es bereits wirkte. Möglicherweise hilft es aber, wenn du das alles rauslöschst, was du zu viel übernommen hast. Ich habe hier mal eine Mischung reingebastelt, die funktionieren sollte. Wenn du hier alles rauslöschst, und dann das von hier komplett reinkopierst, sollte es nach kurzer Wartezeit wieder funktionieren. --BerniN 16:55, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Edit: Erst jetzt gesehen: Wenn du für beide Skins die gleiche Infobox mit dem geleichen Design willst, dann brauchen wir das .css-Zeugs nicht, dann reicht es, wenn du alles einfach rückgängig machst. --BerniN 16:57, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, ich werde es rausnehmen. Ludgerus XXIV, 17:15, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Das ist ja äußerst merkwürdig. Ich habe das rückgängig und habe danach ein Blick bei dir reingeworfen und aufeinmal war die Vorlage links und hatte keine Farbe. Ah! Jetzt kapiere ich. Du hast zuvor Gradient weggemacht, deswegen. Versuche mal noch ein Test zu starten, ich hoffe das zerschießt sich nicht nochmal. Denn wenn ich das nochmal rein mache bei Wikia.css und Commons werden alle Boxen, die keine Farben haben, mitgefärbt. Ludgerus XXIV, 17:15, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja, ursprünglich war gedacht, dass class="infobox" Gradient und float:right ersetzt, dafür auch die MediaWiki-Eintragungen. Ich habe jetzt mal die ganzen Infoboxen (außer Person) angepasst und noch ein bisschen allgemeinen Wartungs-Kram im Wiki erledigt. Solltest du irgendwann mal wieder etwas derartiges brauchen, kannst du dich gerne bei mir melden. --BerniN 20:29, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Fehlerhafte Artikel Hey yo, wie du sicher weißt gibt es hier fehlerhafte Artikel. Ich bin bereit die Fehler usw. zu beseitigen. Ich schätze mal, es sind so um die 80 Artikel oder mehr. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mithelfen möchtest. Noch was, und zwar habe ich herausgefunden, wie man Gradient verwendet und ich habe es auch gleich umgesetzt. Schaue dir doch meine Testseite unter "Infoboxen" an. Gruß, Ludgerus XXIV, 18:31, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Ludgerus (oder so). :Leider habe ich aufgrund von Schule, Betriebspraktika, etc. fast nur an Wochenenden (wie man hier sieht) Zeit, mich um sowas zu kümmern. Ich würde vorschlagen, eine Vorlage (z. B. ) zu schreiben, die in etwa so aussieht: : :Dazu dann noch eine Kategorie und ein bisschen Farbe (hoffentlich fantasievoller gestaltet als Vorlage:Stub) und man kann leicht eine gute Übersicht über fehlerhafte Artikel erstellen. Auf Kategorie:Stub sind ja auch schon viele kurze Artikel aufgelistet, aber so was in der Art wäre doch eine gute Idee, oder? :Das mit den Infoboxen verfolge ich schon länger, weil ich immer eine Benachrichtigung auf mein Handy erhalte, wenn eine von mir beobachtete Seite geändert wird. Ich finde, dass es sehr gut aussieht, nur: Hier sieht man, dass lineare Verwendungen von mehr Browsern dargestellt werden können, als radiale. In deinem Fall würde es z. B. keinen großen optischen Unterschied machen, wenn man die ganzen Kreise durch lineare (Statt ersetzt. Kleiner Vergleich: : }" | linear |- |} :Um den Unterschied zu bemerken, muss man schon sehr gute Augen haben, und selbst dann sieht es ja noch gut aus. :Ach ja: Schöner Monobook-Skin, den du da zusammengebastelt hast ;-). --BerniN 16:33, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Erst jetzt gesehen: Vorlage:Fehlerhaft existiert schon. --BerniN 16:37, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Du, das ist keineswegs ein Problem wegen deiner Inaktivität. Ich schreibe in den nächsten Wochen... Naja, ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass dir der Monobook-Skin gefällt. Ich saß Monate an der Gestaltung. Ludgerus XXIV, 20:01, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC)